This disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a hybrid structure. The method may be used for manufacturing gas turbine engine turbine and compressor disks, seals, cover plates, minidisks, integrally bladed rotors, compressor aft hub, shafts, for example.
A gas turbine engine uses a compressor section that compresses air. The compressed air is provided to a combustor section where the compressed air and fuel is mixed and burned. The hot combustion gases pass over a turbine section to provide work that may be used for thrust or driving another system component.
Gas turbine engines use tubular structures, such as disks, or rotor, that support a circumferential array of blades. It may be desirable to use multiple materials to optimize mechanical and/or fatigue properties, such as yield strength or creep strength, at particular locations in the disk. In one example, disk portions of different materials are bonded or welded to one another to provide the desired strength. Post machining may be required to clean up the weld or bond interface. As a result, the transition point between the materials must be selected such the transition point is in a location that is accessible for machining.